Jealousy
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: New Sherlock/Rebecca fic. Sherlock and his lawyer have always had a complicated relationship but when Rebecca gets engaged and Irene Adler becomes involved will the pair's working relationship ever be the same. Sherlock/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know this fic is totally separate from my other Sherlock/Rebecca stories. I am just using the same OC, that is all. This fic is set just before "A Scandal in Belgravia" and just so you are aware there will be some smut and sexual content in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>It was a slow day in 221b.<p>

You could usually tell how many cases Sherlock and John had on from their state of dress in the mornings. On this particular day, at almost 9am Sherlock and John both lay about in robes and pyjamas reading the morning papers and eating their breakfast.

"Sherlock and John: The blogger detectives," said John, reading a headline with a chuckle. "Have you seen this?"

Sherlock who glanced up at the image of himself splashed across the newspaper, scowled heavily.

"Detectives?" he said bitterly. "Last time I checked I was the consulting detective and you were just the person who writes it all down."

John ignored his comment and pulled the paper up to his face to read the rest of the article.

Their silence however was only momentary as the pair soon heard a familiar set of footsteps on the stairs.

It was a moment before a slender figure appeared in the doorway brandishing a tabloid newspaper.

"You're both getting quite a reputation for yourselves," said Rebecca, strutting across the room and taking a seat in John's armchair without being asked.

Rebecca Francis was Sherlock's lawyer, at least she had been for the past four years. She was confident and clever and didn't tend to give much away, something which Sherlock detested.

Today, dressed in a smart pencil skirt, blouse, high heels and perfectly coiffed hair, she stared hard at the detective sitting before her.

"Nice hat by the way," she said holding up the newspaper, flashing Sherlock a picture of himself wearing a deerstalker.

Sherlock scowled at her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The lawyer bent down carefully extracting something from her smart, leather-bound briefcase.

"I have the court case papers for you to sign," she uttered passing them to him.

He glanced up at her as she did so. There was something different about her…

His eyes darted quickly across her face (make-up-minimal), her hair (half-up, half-down-woke up late), her clothes (freshly laundered).

She crossed her legs and Sherlock caught sight of the tips of her stockings peeking momentarily through the split in her skirt before she righted herself.

She was still with him then. Tom- the banker. Or at least words to the same effect.

Sherlock grimaced. He knew for certain that he had cheated on Rebecca at least twice but she seemed devoted to him and Sherlock wasn't able to tell her. She was his lawyer after all, and if upsetting her meant that she would produce poor quality work then that definitely wasn't something Sherlock wanted…that was the only reason…of course it was.

His eyes flickered down over the page in his hands.

"Everything seems to be in order," he muttered, reaching for the pen that Rebecca held out to him.

Yes there was certainly something different about her today, he thought to himself but his train of thought was cut short as Mrs Hudson entered the room letting out a sudden shriek.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" cheered the old woman, tottering forwards and grasping up Rebecca's wrist as John turned in his chair to look.

In an instant Sherlock saw it. The large sparkling diamond attached to her finger. How had he not noticed before?

"Wow, congrats," said John with a smile. "How did he propose?"

Rebecca blushed, her eyes flickering up towards Sherlock momentarily.

"He took me out to dinner, i-it was really nice," she said, wavering slightly, before smiling up at them all.

"I'm sure it was," said Sherlock snidely, as he scrawled his signature across the page in his hand.

Rebecca turned to him suddenly, her eyes flashing darkly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sherlock shrugged, interlocking his fingers across his chest and staring up at her, a slight smirk upon her lips.

"Did he pay for dinner, then get down on one knee? Terribly original I'm sure," spat Sherlock cruelly as Rebecca tensed in her chair.

"Sherlock…" said John warningly, as Rebecca got to suddenly to her feet, grasping up her briefcase and stuffing Sherlock's recently signed papers into it.

"Don't worry John," said Rebecca, striding across the room before turning back to the dark-haired detective. "Sherlock doesn't understand relationships, romantic or otherwise…..and I doubt he ever will."

With that, the young lawyer strutted out of the door with a flourish, leaving Mrs Hudson tutting and John shaking his head at the scowling detective.

"Jealousy is not an admirable trait Sherlock," said the blonde doctor turning back to his breakfast.

"Jealous? What…me?" began Sherlock but he stopped abruptly as he heard the front door slam from downstairs and angry high heels click-clacking across the pavement outside.

"I'm going for a shower," he huffed, getting quickly to his feet and skulking in the direction of his bedroom.

John shot a knowing look at Mrs Hudson as they heard the detective's bedroom door slam shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who alerted and favourited this story and an extra special thanks to mstef & living-in-my-own-AU for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Rebecca bit her lip, staring down at the phone in her hand.<p>

It was almost 10am, and the young lawyer sat in her office, a large stack of paperwork beside her, but she had better things to worry about than work….

Tom hadn't come home last night, back to the flat they both shared. He had gone on a night out in the West End with some friends and failed to return.

She had just text him for the fourth time this morning. It sounded clingy of course and Rebecca would never usually stray into bunny boiler territory, but she had this horrible nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling which she had been privy to on several other occasions during her and Tom's relationship. A feeling which the banker would usually make disappear after a few sweet words and a cheeky smile.

She gulped, rapping her perfectly polished fingernails against the desk as a text message suddenly beeped through.

_[Stayed over Rob's place last night._

_Sorry I didn't call._

_No need to worry babe._

_Tom x]_

Rebecca stared hard at the text, a sad look crossing her face. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she knew…

She placed the phone down beside her as her boss from Emmett & Spinkley Associates approached her desk.

"Morning Rebecca," said the fat, balding man in a cheery voice.

"Good morning," said Rebecca forcing a smile, her eyes glazing over slightly.

"Just come to drop by the Jackson file, you were dealing with it weren't you?" he said handing a large stack of papers to her.

"Yeah, thanks Harry," she muttered as the man toddled off, back into his office.

Rebecca give a sigh holding her head in her hand. She wished someone would just come along and take her away from all this. A knight in shining armour….

Suddenly her train of thought was cut short by a sudden beeping coming from her phone.

Another text…from Tom maybe? Telling her the truth about what really happened last night. A truth which she knew, but didn't want to tell herself could be right.

She picked up the handset and almost let out a groan.

Sherlock.

Her fingers danced across the screen as she opened the message.

[_Fancy an early lunch at the palace? SH]_

Rebecca frowned before texting back immediately.

[_What are you talking about? What palace? R]_

A few seconds later came a reply.

[_I'll be there in 5. SH]_

Rebecca placed down her phone, staring into space for a few seconds, before she rolled her eyes, grasped up her briefcase and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Rebecca glanced at her watch as she stood on the pavement outside her towering office block in the middle of the city, as a slick car pulled up beside her.<p>

A tall man, wearing an expensive suit stepped out of the passenger seat and held out his hand towards her.

"Miss Francis, I presume?" he said smoothly, as the pair shook hands. "Bit of a detour this was for us, but he insisted you come."

Rebecca nodded in thanks as he held open the back door for her to step inside.

Sliding across the back seat she frowned as her eyes landed on Sherlock Holmes.

"Why are you wearing a sheet?" she said accusingly, staring him up and down as he scowled back at her.

He didn't answer, merely pouting like a child who had failed to get his own way.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Rebecca spoke again.

"So where are we going?" she asked turning towards the dark-haired detective once more.

"Isn't it obvious?" he uttered in a scathing tone as Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Maybe to you, Mr Know-it-all," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Sherlock to catch it as he aimed a frown in her direction.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the pair were sat in the decadent receiving rooms at Buckingham Palace now joined by a chuckling John Watson and Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock was still wearing his sheet, much to his brother's utter dismay.<p>

Mycroft stood suddenly, as a figure appeared in the room, John and Rebecca followed suit as Sherlock did the same…reluctantly.

"Harry," said the ender Holmes brother charmingly, shaking the man's hand. "Can I just apologise for the state of my little brother."

Rebecca could have sworn she heard Sherlock let out a growl beside her.

The man named Harry however smiled. "A full-time occupation, I imagine. Oh and this must be Dr John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."

He moved forwards shaking John's hand before turning towards Rebecca.

"Ah and you are?"

"This is Miss Rebecca Francis," said Mycroft quickly, before she could speak. "My brother's…ahem…lawyer."

"Ah yes," uttered Harry looking her up and down with knowing eyes. "Of course."

Rebecca frowned throwing a glance at Mycroft but he had however looked away.

"And Mr Holmes the Younger," uttered Harry with a nod. "You look taller in your photographs."

Rebecca glanced up at the detective beside her who threw the man before him a forced smile. "I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend."

Sherlock grasped up his sheet pulling it further around his slender form, making for the door.

"Mycroft," he said addressing his brother as he passed. "I don't do anonymous clients. I'm used to mystery at one end of my cases, both ends is too much work. Come along Rebecca, John…"

The detective made to leave but as he did, Rebecca caught the sight of Mycroft placing a foot on the very end of Sherlock's sheet, therefore dragging it from the detective's pale body.

Sherlock shuddered to halt, managing to catch the flimsy fabric just in time.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows as she attempted to stifle a laugh with her hand.

"Get off my sheet Mycroft!" said Sherlock through gritted teeth, as his slender shoulders worked to grip the sheet behind him.

"Or what?" said Mycroft in a seething voice.

"Or I'll just walk away," said Sherlock in a voice that attempted some sort of dignity.

Mycroft gave a cruel smile. "In front of your lady friend here?" he asked nodding towards Rebecca who frowned slightly.

"I'm not his-" Rebecca started.

"She's not my-" said Sherlock at the same time, as John cut across them both.

"Boys, please…not here," uttered the blonde haired Doctor shaking his head.

"Fine…just tell me who my client is!" spat Sherlock, as Mycroft scowled.

"Take a look at where you are and make a deduction," said Mycroft angrily. "You are to be engaged by the highest in the land now for God's sake…put your clothes on!"

Rebecca saw Sherlock give a long and tired sigh before he swivelled around, tugged the sheet from Mycroft's grasp before picking up his clothes and marching from the room, his head held high.

The remaining trio paused for a moment, before Rebecca let out a snort and began to laugh behind her hand as Mycroft shot her a furious look.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, taking a seat, unable to control her laughter any longer as John too let out a chuckle watched by the pair of stiff men before them.

A few minutes later Sherlock re-entered the room, taking an immediate seat beside Rebecca as a handmaid delivered a tray of tea to the table before them and Mycroft began to pour.

Rebecca thanked him after he handed her a cup and began to speak.

"This is a matter of the highest security and importance Sherlock, so were coming to you," he pulled a file out of a briefcase passing it across to Sherlock. "What do you know about this woman?"

Rebecca peered across Sherlock's lap as he opened the file to reveal an image of a dark-haired beauty inside. The young lawyer couldn't help but stare up into Sherlock's face as he studied it.

"Nothing whatsoever," he murmured, turning the page in his hands, as Mycroft spoke again.

"Then you should be paying more attention. She has been at the centre of two political scandals in the past year, and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist, by having an affair with both participants separately."

Rebecca sat up in her chair letting out a sudden frown.

"Irene Adler," she said suddenly, as all eyes fell on her.

"You know her?" said Mycroft arching an eyebrow in her direction, as Rebecca shifted in her seat.

"I'm aware of her, yes," she said lifting her teacup to her lips and taking a long sip. "I had a client that was…shall we say…involved…with Ms Adler, or as she's professionally known- 'The Woman'".

"And her profession is?" said Sherlock turning to her, but Rebecca's eyes flickered away from him, falling into her lap.

"There are many names for what she does, Sherlock," said Mycroft darkly. "She prefers 'Dominatrix.'"

Sherlock's eyes travelled downwards to the image in his hands once again. "Dominatrix," he repeated quietly.

"Don't be alarmed," said Mycroft with a cruel smile. "It's to do with sex."

Rebecca glanced up at Sherlock.

"Sex doesn't alarm me," snapped the dark-haired detective immediately.

Mycroft grinned further, his eyes travelling across to Rebecca before landing on his brother.

"How would you know?" he uttered in a poisonous voice as Rebecca's eyes widened.

She could help but stare up at the sad-looking detective who did nothing merely staring directly forwards, the tiniest of gulps appearing at his throat.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, as Rebecca dropped her eyes down to her lap once again.

She knew what Sherlock must be feeling right now, and her heart almost broke for him.

"These are images from her website," said Mycroft passing over several more images to his brother who quickly rifled through them. The ones Rebecca saw were graphic to say the least.

Rebecca looked away uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>An hour later she, Sherlock and John were all on their way back into the centre of the city in the back of a cab.<p>

The car pulled up outside Rebecca's office block and she stepped out with great ease.

"Right then, Id best be off, as enlightening as all that was, I do have some work to be getting on with," she uttered, gazing at the two men still on the back seat.

"How's Tom?" asked Sherlock abruptly.

Rebecca blinked, and shifted uncomfortably. "He's fine," she said a little unconvincingly. "We're fine."

She glared at Sherlock, staring directly into his eyes almost daring him to say something else, but the detective refrained.

"I'll be in touch," he uttered, before pulling the door closed as the taxi pulled away leaving the young lawyer as confused as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
